Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Yumika Plume
Summary: OS- Où comment la curiosité de Tony Stark est stimulée face à un mystère comme le sérum d'un certain Capitaine America...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, je reviens avec un OS qui me parasitait l'esprit. A ma défense c'est le résultat d'une insomnie a 4h du matin, d'un dessin animé pourrie à la télé et d'un paquet de pistache. Oui tout cela n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire. Alors j'espère que cela va vous plaire, à vous de me dire si c'est trop long, si je dois lâcher le clavier pendant mes heures d'insomnies ou non? Ou au contraire je continue. Ceci est un OS mais on sait jamais...**

**! Attention très explicite ! Parce que dixit Fauconnette: laisse-toi aller sur le chemin de la dépravation...**

**Os corrigé par Callistontheweb (si vous avez toujours pas été lire sa fic allez-y juste après ça^^) **

**Heu évitez de baver sur vos claviers, je veux bien une reviews à la fin bonne lecture. **

Tony sifflotait presque en sortant enfin de son laboratoire. Il avait rapidement nettoyé ses mains pleines de cambouis. Son teeshirt noir troué sur son torse laissait voir la lumière de son réacteur arc et son pantalon était dans un sale état. Il était content des avancées qu'il avait faites sur sa dernière armure. Oui cela allait être du grand Anthony Stark. Absolument grandiose comme tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne lui restait que quelques réglages à faire mais après cinq jours à être resté enfermé dans son atelier, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un vrai repas. Il avait ensuite bien l'intention de partir directement en vol avec cette nouvelle petite révolution si passionnante. Oui, un bon repas, une douche, peut-être une sieste et il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Il gravit rapidement les marches de la tour Stark, bien décidé à en finir rapidement avec ses foutus besoins primaires, lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

_Oh mon dieu…_

Captain America, alias Steve Rogers se trouvait là, dans un des jeans qu'il avait enfin adopté, torse nu et dos à lui, dévoilant ainsi une magnifique chute de reins à faire baver n'importe quelle femme et sûrement beaucoup de mecs aussi. Mais ce n'était pas la plastique de rêve qui avait figé Tony sur place, non. C'étaient les énormes bleus qui recouvraient la peau laiteuse de leur leader qui l'avaient arrêté. Il en avait littéralement partout. L'un d'eux s'étendait de la nuque à l'épaule droite, un autre couvrait toute l'omoplate gauche. Un coup traversait tout le dos, surement dû à une barre de fer, un autre s'étendait sur toute la hanche, la chute des reins et descendait sous la ceinture.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? », s'écria enfin Tony en s'avançant vers l'homme près de la table.

Steve sursauta violemment, faisant tomber le tube de crème qu'il tenait dans la main avant de soupirer.

« Tu m'as fait peur », soupira-t-il en ramassant le tube. « Je croyais que j'étais tout seul. Tu es enfin sorti de ton trou ? »

« Non, non, Cap' », grogna Tony en regardant le torse qui était, étonnamment, en meilleur état, Steve avait visiblement commencé à appliquer de la crème sur les quelques bleus côté face. « Mais tu es passé sous une dépanneuse ou quoi ? »

« Oh ça ?! C'est rien. Hier je suis parti sur une petite mission avec les agents du SHIELD mais une grenade a été lancée. J'ai fait rempart avec mon corps… »

Tony faillit s'étrangler, avant de se taper le front. Le pire était que Steve semblait vraiment penser que ce n'était pas grave. C'est vrai, tout le monde faisait rempart de son corps pour sauver des petits agents de rien du tout. C'était la première réaction d'un homme normal, c'était évident voyons… Le milliardaire soupira avant de prendre le bras de Steve, veillant à ne pas toucher un bleu, et le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret, sous le regard surpris du soldat qui se laissa faire.

« Ce n'est pas grave Tony », affirma-t-il. « Juste quelques bleus. Demain, il n'y aura plus rien. »

Tony lui donna aussitôt une tape sur l'arrière de la tête, avant de prendre le tube de crème dans sa main.

« Tu es vraiment stupide Steve. Très stupide. »

Steve arrêta aussitôt la main du génie qui avait voulu toucher son épaule avec ses doigts enduits de crème.

« Vouloir sauver des vies, cela n'a rien de stupide ! »

« Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit », soupira Tony en tirant sur son bras sans réussir à se libérer.

Foutu sérum.

« C'était un comportement à risque », continua l'ingénieur. « Et je m'y connais. Je suis spécialiste en pulsion autodestructrice, paraît-il. Alors prends un peu soin de toi de temps en temps car, si on perdait Captain America, je ne suis pas sûr que l'Amérique s'en remettrait. Tu comprends, le peuple accuserait les Avengers, on serait tous abattus, juste sous prétexte que Monsieur Pureté a été abimé et tué… »

Le soldat relâcha aussitôt la main de Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude du tempérament étrange d'Anthony, surtout depuis que tous les Avengers vivaient ici, et pourtant il tombait à chaque fois dans le panneau. Il savait que Stark n'était pas méchant, qu'il avait prouvé sa valeur depuis bien longtemps, mais il s'énervait toujours autant quand il prenait ce genre de choses avec désinvolture.

Steve ne bougea même pas lorsque la crème gelée toucha son épaule pet que Tony effectua de larges mouvements au-dessus du bleu. Il banda son muscle par réflexe face à la faible douleur, avant de soupirer.

« Ils sont où les autres ? », continua Tony en tournant la tête comme s'ils allaient surgir de nulle part.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, avec deux espions… Et Bruce, lorsqu'il n'était pas vert était plutôt discret.

« Je suis étonné que personne ne s'occupe de Monsieur Pureté. Est-ce que tu leur as fait quelque chose ? »

« Mais non », soupira Steve, dépité. « Clint et Natasha sont en mission depuis une semaine. Bruce est parti hier à la base pour une expérience et il revient après-demain. Mais comme tu t'étais enfermé… »

« Serait-ce un reproche, Soldat ? »

« Tu ne manges même pas convenablement. Tu pourrais faire attention à ta santé. »

« Dixit le parangon de chasteté couvert de bleus. Je sais que c'est la même couleur que ton uniforme mais si tu veux vraiment changer de couleur comme Bruce, je peux faire des recherches si tu veux. Cela serait surement plus efficace d'ailleurs. Et plus indélébile.»

« Tony », réprimanda Steve en levant les yeux au ciel. « D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider. Je peux le faire tout seul.»

« Soldat, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu n'as pas de bras retournables. Je sais, cela serait cool, tu pourrais faire tellement de choses. Comme te gratter entre les épaules. Cela serait passionnant mais tu n'en as pas. Alors tu vas me laisser faire. Sinon je recommence à t'expliquer l'existence de neutrinos de masse non-nulle. »

Steve ferma aussitôt la bouche, détournant le regard, ne souhaitant même pas repenser à ce petit incident, la dernière fois qu'il avait lancé Tony sur un sujet auquel il ne comprenait vraiment rien. La main sur son épaule se retira, une fois que le muscle fut détendu. Il sentit Tony se mettre derrière lui et soupirer face aux dégâts qu'il voyait. Les doigts de Tony effleurèrent soudainement sa nuque, pour se poser à la base du cou, le forçant à se baisser un peu en avant. Le soldat ne protesta même pas, et posa les coudes sur la table, se penchant légèrement dessus comme un pantin, pour laisser un meilleur accès à Tony.

L'ingénieur fixa un moment le large dos devant lui, suivant un muscle ou deux des yeux. Merde, le Captain était vraiment bien foutu. Et, quelque part, Tony en était jaloux. C'est vrai, Steve n'avait pas eu besoin de passer des heures dans une salle de sport pour arriver à ce résultat. Une petite injection et hop. Lui avait déjà du mal à garder sa silhouette athlétique. Ouais, Tony était jaloux et se sentait étrangement petit face à ça. Il fit aussitôt une moue boudeuse, avant de faire un très méchant sourire. Il leva le tube de crème et le vida allégrement partout sur le dos du soldat.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria Steve avant d'essayer de se relever, mais Tony appuya de tous ses forces sur son épaule valide.

« Pas bouger », ordonna-t-il avec un ricanement. « Je vais l'étaler, calme-toi. »

Steve grogna mais finit par soupirer face à son comportement agaçant. Les mains de Tony finirent d'étaler avec précaution la crème, mais les muscles se crispèrent presque aussitôt. Appuyer sur des bleus, ce n'était jamais très agréable. Pourtant l'ingénieur n'en eut rien à faire, suivant chacun des muscles qui se contractaient, un à un, sous ses doigts. Cela avait quelque chose de fascinant. Bordel, Tony aurait pu étudier l'anatomie humaine rien qu'avec ce dos. Alors, il s'appliqua à appuyer sur chacun des points de pression qu'il sentait, pour regarder les différents muscles se contracter alors que Steve commença à se détendre malgré lui.

« Tu es doué pour ça », s'étonna-t-il.

Les lèvres de Tony se crispèrent, presque vexé.

« Évidemment que je suis doué. Je suis toujours doué, pour tout ce que j'entreprends. Et j'ai déjà testé tous les massages de la planète. Tu aurais dû voir Shiki, tout ce qu'elle savait faire avec ses doigts, ce n'était pas humain. »

Captain ne fit même pas l'effort de lever les yeux au ciel, se contentant de simplement s'appuyer un peu plus sur la table, et finit même par poser la tête sur ses bras croisés, s'abandonnant complètement aux doigts de Tony.

« Hé, ne t'habitue pas, ok ? Normalement, c'est à moi qu'on fait ça. Je ne suis même pas payé. Franchement un massage du génialissime Anthony Stark, cela doit bien coûter quelques millions de dollars… »

Les doigts de Tony frôlèrent sa nuque et Steve dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, la nuque étant un point particulièrement sensible pour lui. Dieu merci, Tony revint sur ses épaules avant de commencer à descendre sur les omoplates. L'ingénieur fut satisfait de voir les muscles se tendre encore de douleur, avant de regarder la peau brillante et de retenir un soupir en se disant que c'était dommage que ce corps serve si peu, sauf pour les combats et les entraînements. Merde, il était presque frustré pour toutes ces femmes. Une fois que le haut fut détendu, il descendit encore ses mains jusqu'à la chute de reins, qui le fit malgré lui saliver. Bordel, ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi bien foutu. En fait si, c'était le résultat d'un sérum fabriqué par les humains. Donc si, tout cela était le fruit de l'humanité. Tony se demanda soudainement s'il pourrait créer quelque chose comme cela. Bien sûr, l'armure était belle, mais rien avoir avec ça. Steve était sublime. Ce n'était pas un secret. Et avec cette peau étonnamment douce pour un homme et maintenant légèrement brillante à cause de la crème, il ressemblait à une véritable œuvre d'art créée par le plus talentueux des sculpteurs. Et comme tout ce qui était cher et rare, Tony avait envie de la posséder. Il poussa intérieurement un soupir à cette pensée. Il était ridicule. Il savait qu'il y avait parfois des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir et qui ne voulait pas réellement avoir. Oh bien sûr, il avait déjà pris un homme ou deux dans le passé, quand il était jeune. Pas qu'il soit vieux maintenant, soit dit en passant. Mais ses vingt ans étaient loin derrière lui maintenant.

Il finit par ramener son regard sur ce qu'il faisait et tomba malgré lui sur les fesses juste en dessous de ses mains. Belles, rondes, pleines, musclées. Il se demanda un instant, par pure curiosité scientifique bien sûr, ce que cela ferait de se glisser entre elles. Réussir à dompter une carrure comme celle de Steve, le faire gémir et se tortiller devait être un spectacle absolument unique. Les deux hommes que Tony avait possédés étaient petits, presque androgynes, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait craqué, mais cela ne l'avait pas marqué plus que cela, cela n'avait été qu'une curiosité passagère. Mais là, ce qui attirait Tony, de manière purement scientifique toujours, c'était de savoir ce que cela ferait au Captain, lui si chaste. S'il l'appelait monsieur Pureté ce n'était pas pour rien. Il ne profitait jamais de sa notoriété pour mettre des femmes dans son lit, où même des hommes. Oui, Tony avait même pensé que Steve était gay tant son absence d'intérêt pour les femmes était un mystère pour lui. Mais rapidement il avait compris que Steve ne devait simplement pas être intéressé par ça. Aussi invraisemblable que cela soit pour l'ingénieur. Un monde sans sexe, non mais franchement…

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il se sentait durcir, ne lâchant toujours pas du regard les fesses toujours sous son nez. Bordel, est-ce que Steeve rougirait ? Le sérum dans ses veines avait-il aussi changé autre chose dans son anatomie ? Les doigts de Tony se baissèrent jusqu'à la base des reins, frôlant le bord du pantalon. Merde, Steve était là, totalement offert aux mains de Tony, et ses fesses commençaient vraiment à le narguer. Et, pour être honnête, Tony ne pouvait pas laisser une curiosité scientifique inassouvie. Oui, il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de se glisser entre ses magnifiques fesses, et pouvoir analyser les effets du sérum dans d'autres circonstances. Tony retint un rire, réalisant qu'il réussissait presque à se convaincre lui-même. C'était toujours fascinant de s'auto-persuader. Pourtant il reprit bien vite son sérieux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir la jouer fine pour réussir sa petite enquête. Il sourit en voyant les bleus descendre sous la ceinture.

_J'arrive, j'arrive, gentils petits bleus…_

Il laissa une main dans le creux des reins, appuyant près de la colonne vertébrale et fut satisfait de voir Steeve se détendre encore plus contre la table. Il glissa délicatement sa main vers le ventre de Steve sans toucher la peau. Il sourit en pensant qu'il était vraiment un spécialiste pour dégrafer les soutien-gorge des femmes sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent, un bouton de pantalon devrait donc être du gâteau pour lui. Il réussit à toucher le bouton dans un effleurement et tira aussi doucement que possible sur le morceau de tissu juste au-dessus. Mais immédiatement une autre main puissante l'arrêta aussitôt, le serrant même beaucoup trop fort. Oui, les femmes qu'il déshabillait habituellement n'étaient en général pas des soldats surentraînés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », jura Steeve en se redressant légèrement sans pour autant se lever, fixant ses mains jointes contre son ventre.

Un bon point, il ne s'était pas retourné et n'avait pas filé un coup de poing en criant au viol. Mais c'était marrant de l'entendre jurer pour la première fois.

« Rien, je voulais juste avoir plus d'accès, tu as des bleus juste sous ta ceinture. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te sauter dessus ? Honnêtement Steve, je suis un poids plume comparé à toi, rien qu'avec ta grande main sur la mienne, je peux savoir ce que tu ferais à une toute petite plume, tout douce, qui n'a jamais rien demandé de sa vie et… »

« C'est bon », coupa Steve dans un soupir, relâchant aussitôt la main. « Désolé. »

En plus, il s'excusait. Tony en aurait presque ri, s'il n'avait pas su que la situation pouvait changer en une fraction de seconde. Et il détestait penser ça, mais Steve pouvait faire bien plus de dégâts que lui sans son armure. Tony adorait jouer avec le feu de toute façon. Et Monsieur Pureté était de toute manière gentil, trop gentil, il n'allait pas le battre à mort.

Tony ne put retenir un sourire complètement indécent, lorsqu'il eut fini de déboutonner le pantalon de Steeve, avant de ramener sa main sur les reins du soldat pour continuer son massage. Il laissa petit à petit ses doigts glisser sous la ceinture, alors que Steve se détendait de nouveau. Le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent le haut des fesses avec plus de pression, sans descendre plus bas.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça », souffla soudainement Steve, la tête appuyée contre le plan de travail.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu pourrais t'y habituer ? »

« Parce que c'est gênant. Et surement pas normal.»

« Gênant ? Steve, pour toi, tout ce qui est au-delà d'une poignée de main est gênant. »

« Oui, je sais. C'est normal. »

« Normal, Monsieur Pureté ? Non, ce n'est pas normal, Steve. »

Tony sourit, se pencha à son tour, son tee-shirt effleurant la peau brillante du soldat, pour venir glisser ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Steve. C'était le moment de vérité. Il allait devoir la jouer fine s'il voulait assouvir sa curiosité scientifique. Il laissa sa main se poser sur le ventre, alors qu'il se collait enfin contre le corps chaud.

« Tu ne sais pas vraiment te détendre, Steve », murmura-t-il chaudement, bandant déjà ses muscles, se préparant mentalement à un affrontement, alors que sa main caressait son bas ventre. « Ce n'est pas bien du tout. »

Le corps du soldat se tendit aussitôt comme un arc et Tony dût retenir un gémissement en sentant tous les muscles bouger contre les siens. Merde, il n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait l'exciter autant. Steve, sans grande surprise, tenta de le repousser, donnant un coup d'épaule, mais cela ne fit qu'amener Tony un peu plus prés, le faisant se lover autour de lui.

« Tony, arrête ça. »

« Laisse-toi faire, c'est uniquement de la curiosité scientifique », murmura Tony, alors que sa première main glissait jusqu'à la frontière du boxer, savourant le bas de ses abdominaux.

Sa deuxième main glissa carrément en dessous pour aller enfin toucher les fesses du soldat, avec délectation. Bordel, elles étaient aussi fermes qu'elles le paraissaient. Mais il ne put en profiter bien longtemps car Steve se redressa, essayant de repousser la main contre son ventre sans lui faire mal pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ne fais pas ça je te dis ! »

Tony tint bon, dépliant ses doigts avant qu'ils ne soient repoussés pour caresser l'entrejambe si prés de sa main. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant déjà le membre du soldat durcir.

« Merde soldat, vous êtes déjà au garde à vous ! », s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire ravi alors que la poigne qui voulait l'éloigner se faisait plus forte.

« Ne fais pas ça », gémit presque misérablement le Captain en fermant les yeux. « Ce n'est pas normal, je te dis. »

« C'est totalement normal », ricana Tony en embrassant le cou offert, glissant sa langue jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille, continuant de malaxer la fesse avec une certaine fascination. « Tu es dans les bras d'Anthony Stark. Tu ne peux qu'être dans cet état. »

« Tu ne sais pas… »

Le soldat s'accrocha soudainement à son bras, comme s'il cherchait un point d'ancrage, gardant les yeux obstinément fermés, sous le sourire de Tony qui commençait à se frotter contre lui.

« Bien sûr que si je sais. Certainement mieux que toi », ricana-t-il alors que Steve se mordait méchamment la lèvre. « Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose », ajouta-t-il en abandonnant avec regret l'arrière-train, pour venir caresser les cuisses et les écarter un peu, alors que l'autre main continuait à se frotter contre la bosse dans le boxer du soldat.

La peau de Steve avait un léger goût de savon. Il avait dû prendre sa douche en rentrant de mission. Elle n'avait rien de sucré, au contraire, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Tony. C'était étonnamment différent et savoureux. Lui par contre devait sentir la sueur, et le cambouis à cause des moteurs qu'il avait tripotés pendant plusieurs jours. Tant pis, il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant, alors que Steve ne l'avait pas repoussé avec virulence. Hors de question de laisser passer sa chance. Alors il se mit à mordiller la nuque offerte du soldat avec délectation. Il ne le savait pas, mais c'est ce geste qui fit tout déraper. Un gémissement se fit entendre et Tony trouva la voix rauque du soldat soudainement délicieusement déplacée, presque un appel à la luxure. Il allait continuer sur sa nuque, quand la main qui le tenait, le tira si violemment qu'il ne put rien faire et se retrouva contre le plan de travail. Il en était sûr, demain il aurait lui aussi un bleu sur le bras. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester, une bouche s'écrasa durement contre la sienne. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que son esprit habituellement si brillant peinait à analyser que Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, paragon de chasteté était en train de l'embrasser à plein bouche. Il remarqua un instant qu'il embrassait plutôt bien pour un prude, avant de sentir un corps puissant se presser contre lui. Et le sexe du soldat contre son bassin. Il ne put retenir un gémissement à ce contact, alors que leurs langues continuaient à danser ensemble. Tony passa un bras autour du cou du soldat, avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux, prenant un malin plaisir à le décoiffer.

_Prends ça, coupe trop parfaite._

Un gémissement le surprit, et il remarqua enfin que Steve avait déjà glissé ses mains sous son tee-shirt, le remontant pour le caresser avec convoitise.

Attendez, ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça ? Pourquoi cela avait-il dérapé comme ça ? Où était le Steve rougissant et se tortillant de gêne ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? La seconde suivante, son tee-shirt lui étant enfin retiré, Steve le fit asseoir sur le plan de travail avant de se glisser entre ses cuisses, frottant de nouveau leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Merde, même son pantalon était ouvert, songea Tony, se sentant moins à l'étroit avant de geindre. Bordel, mais il s'était fait tromper sur la marchandise ! Il était où Monsieur Pureté ? Ce n'était sûrement pas l'homme en train de lui caresser le dos, dévorant son cou de baisers.

« Attends », réussit enfin à dire Tony, la voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

« Non. »

Simple, net, concis. Comme d'habitude lorsque Steve s'exprimait. Mais cela choqua Tony. Comment ça « non »? Pourquoi « non » ? Tony ouvrit la bouche, mais la langue de Steve se mit à lécher son torse avec entrain, et l'ingénieur ne savait plus s'il voulait vraiment protester ou pas. Steve décida pour lui, une de ses mains allant caresser un de ses tétons devenu dur, alors que sa langue léchait un morceau de son plastron, effleurant le métal froid et la peau sensible qui l'entourait. Anthony sentit un frisson le frapper comme un éclair. C'était un geste étrangement érotique qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait. La plupart des filles avec qui il couchait, n'osaient soit pas le regarder, ou au contraire le dévisageaient outrageusement. Mais peu le touchaient. Ou posaient juste leur main dessus, comme Pepper. Mais que Steve l'embrasse comme si c'était une partie de lui, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière, prenant appui sur le dos du soldat pour ne pas sombrer. Ses doigts se plantèrent dans la peau blanche, sans aucune douceur.

La langue si enthousiaste se détourna pour aller embrasser la perle de chair encore intouchée. Les hommes n'étaient pas particulièrement sensibles à cet endroit, pourtant Tony se mordit les lèvres, alors que d'autres dents le mordillaient à cet endroit-là.

_Oh putain._

Tony se décida à se secouer, le choc et la surprise passés - et surtout une fois que la bouche eut quitté la peau sensible de son mamelon- pour passer ses mains à son tour sur le torse offert. Merde, il était aussi bien côté face, songea-t-il en regardant les muscles saillants, contractés sous le plaisir. La peau était douce, chaude, légèrement humide de sueur. Délicieux. Il regarda les tétons, et les taquina avec les pouces, pour se venger, mais la langue de Steve reprit presque violemment sa bouche, violant son entrée de sa langue, sans aucun remords.

_Putain, mais il était doué avec sa langue, ce con._

La langue de Steve caressait la sienne, puis dansait avec elle, avant que sa bouche n'aspire légèrement sa bouche, et qu'ensuite la pointe ne vienne effleurer sa lèvre inférieure. Jamais un baiser ne l'avait laissé aussi pantelant, sans force, gémissant sombrement. Pourtant il sentit soudainement un froid, et redressa la tête, en voyant que Steve lui avait presque arraché son pantalon et son boxer, dévoilant sa virilité bien dressée et déjà humide. Tony retint brusquement sa respiration, se trouvant soudainement gauche, alors que Steve semblait décidé à étudier sa gorge de ses lèvres. Il ne put retenir un léger sursaut lorsque les dents de celui-ci passèrent sur sa pomme d'Adam. Ses mains attrapèrent les forts biceps, tâtant la chair comme pour s'y accrocher. Il ne put se retenir et donna un coup de bassin, essayant d'assouvir cette chaleur qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

Steve le récompensa par un gémissement, avant de descendre sur sa clavicule, puis de revenir à son torse. Il sembla hésiter un instant, pour la première fois, avant de passer à nouveau sa langue le long du réacteur arc. Tony se cambra de nouveau, sensuellement, alors que ses mains caressaient son dos, s'y agrippant presque sauvagement alors qu'il frottait leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Il ne fut même pas gêné de sentir l'excitation de Steve. Au contraire, c'était chaud, gros, et terriblement bandant. Sans parler de cette langue qui faisait délicatement le tour du réacteur. Tony sentait sa tête tourner alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa voix saccadée. Pourtant la langue se déplaça pour revenir à un mamelon au même moment ou des doigts effleurèrent sa bouche mouillée de leurs baisers. L'ingénieur en fut surpris, jetant un regard à Steve qui le fixait de ses yeux trop bleus. L'esprit embrumé de plaisir de l'ingénieur sembla se reconnecter et il sortit finalement lui aussi sa langue, pour la passer entre les doigts inquisiteurs. Steve sourit, et donna un coup de langue près du réacteur Arc.

Tony étouffa son geignement, trop surpris. Non, Steve n'était pas en train de jouer avec lui alors qu'ils étaient en pleine activité sexuelle ? Le Steve Rogers, parangon de chasteté ? Ok, il ne pouvait plus vraiment dire ça, après qu'il l'ait entièrement déshabillé. Pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris, il laissa de nouveau sa langue sortir pour flatter le doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure et aussitôt son souffle s'affola lorsque Steve embrassa son réacteur arc, en redessinant le contour avec sa langue. Bordel, le soldat était vraiment en train de jouer avec lui et c'était diablement érotique. Rien que l'idée l'aurait fait bander si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Il jeta un regard courroucé au soldat qui ne le remarqua pas, papillonnant sur son torse en évitant avec soin le tour du réacteur avec un sourire. Bordel, il le mettait dans un état beaucoup trop incertain. Ce n'était pas normal. Le soldat sembla d'ailleurs s'impatienter, puisqu'il lui donna un grand coup de bassin, qui le fit s'arquer presque douloureusement. Ok, assez joué. Il était le grand Anthony Stark, c'était lui, le playboy, c'était à lui de jouer. Alors il lâcha aussitôt l'épaule qu'il tenait pour prendre le poignet de Steve, pour engloutir littéralement l'index et le majeur, pour les sucer avec empressement. Un œil franchement étonné le regarda pendant une seconde, et il eut juste le temps de répondre par un sourire qu'il savait complètement obscène, avant de gémir de nouveau lorsque la langue revint à l'espace de jointure entre le métal et la peau, lapant tendrement la chair, comme un chat.

Bordel c'était trop bon, vraiment trop bon. Pas humain. Sa bouche s'activa sur les doigts, presque désespérément, refusant un instant que la bouche de Steve ne le lâche. Pourtant, à un moment, les doigts se retirèrent d'eux-mêmes, et il eut beau tirer sur le poignet, il ne put rien y faire. Il grogna aussitôt sa frustration, commençant vraiment à les apprécier. Une bouche oppressante se posa sur la sienne, le bâillonnant. Tony enserra aussitôt le corps lourd qui le maintenait sur le plan de travail. Il était habitué à bien plus léger, et pour quelqu'un comme lui qui ne se soumettait pas, il aurait dû se sentir oppressé, refuser, mais c'était tellement chaud, tellement sécurisant. Il avait l'impression que le corps du soldat le protégerait de tout et de n'importe quoi. Comme un rempart. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas besoin d'être fort, il n'avait pas besoin de penser, comme si Steve n'attendait rien de lui. C'était tellement déroutant pour l'ingénieur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer.

Soit, il ne pourrait visiblement pas mener la danse, mais il était loin d'être docile pour autant. Il laissa les paumes de ses mains passer encore sur le dos du soldat, savourant la carrure imposante, caressant la chute de reins, pour arriver aux fesses qui l'avaient amené dans cette situation. Une plainte passa sur les lèvres contre les siennes, et son sexe fut soudainement appuyé contre le jean de Steve. Mais l'ingénieur eut un nouveau sursaut lorsqu'une main l'imita pour se glisser entre ses fesses et pousser contre son entrée. Il eut aussitôt un méchant mouvement de recul, essayant de repousser le corps qu'il trouvait maintenant beaucoup trop lourd, beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop flippant.

Non, non, ce n'était pas de la curiosité scientifique ça. Il ne voulait pas. Comment cela avait-il pu déraper comme ça ? Cela ne l'intéressait plus du tout. Il voulait juste voir les fesses de Steve, c'était fait, il les avait senties, palpées, cela suffisait. Il appuya donc aussi fort qu'il le put sur l'abdomen du soldat, et tenta de se libérer d'un coup d'épaule, mais la bouche ne quitta pas la sienne, le doigt ne quitta pas son entrée, une autre main le maintint en venant appuyer sur sa tête, et la masse imposante se fit plus lourde encore. Il grogna aussitôt et commença à battre des jambes. La bouche quitta enfin la sienne, pour se diriger vers son oreille, alors qu'il se débattait encore.

« Chut… », souffla la voix chaude contre son oreille. « Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. »

Étrangement, cela ne rassura pas du tout Anthony qui gronda férocement.

« Mon cul, oui ! »

Merde, pourquoi disait-il ça ?! C'était justement ça qui était en danger. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens et ils étaient étonnamment désolés Presque tristes. C'est ce qui arrêta Tony, le figeant comme une statue. Pourquoi Steve semblait-il soudainement si désespéré ? Bordel, c'était à lui de l'être, à lui de paniquer, c'était lui qui était sur le plan de travail cul nu. Mais il avait oublié un détail. Sur lui, c'était Steve Rogers. Captain America. Le meilleur gars qu'il connaisse. C'était évident qu'il n'agirait jamais pour le blesser, non ? Sa main se posa doucement sur la joue du soldat, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire. Mais cela sembla suffire à l'autre qui se redressa pour se placer au-dessus de sa tête, étrangement léger, pour finalement poser presque tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes sans le quitter une seule fois des yeux. C'était à la fois doux et intense. Un peu comme ce qu'il y avait entre le feu et la glace. Le vide et le plein. C'était complexe. Trop pour cet instant. Trop pour son esprit fatigué. Alors il se laissa porter. Après tout, il avait déjà fait pire dans la vie, non ? Et pour une fois, cela ne mettait même pas sa vie en danger. Il ne quitta pas des yeux les deux océans face à lui, et glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour lécher celle du Capitaine. Il regarda avec une certaine fascination les pupilles se dilater, avant que la Steve ne s'empare de sa bouche presque bestialement, donnant un coup de reins sauvage qui les fit tous les deux haleter.

Steve retourna aussitôt au corps sous lui, et aussi discrètement que possible, cracha rapidement sur ses doigts pour revenir à l'entrée de Tony. Le corps de l'ingénieur se tendit immédiatement, mais ne le repoussa pas. Le doigt passait simplement sur lui, humidifiant la zone pour l'habituer au contact. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et l'autre main, la putain de grande main se posa sur le sexe dressé de Tony pour commencer un très lent va-et-vient. La tête de Tony bascula en arrière, laissant les lèvres inquisitrices découvrir de nouveau son cou, alors qu'un doigt rentrait enfin en lui. Tony ferma aussitôt les yeux, très fort, alors que ses mains s'accrochaient aux épaules du soldat, se tortillant pour s'échapper. La main sur son sexe accéléra un peu plus, alors que le torse de Steve s'appuyait sur le sien pour le maintenir en place.

« Chut, Tony », souffla Steve d'une voix caressante et rassurante.

Les yeux sombres se posèrent aussitôt sur lui, l'air vraiment furieux. Il croyait quoi là, Capsicle ? Qu'il était une femme qui avait besoin d'être rassurée ? Qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait ? Ok, il ne l'avait jamais fait dans ce sens-là, mais tout de même ! Il n'était pas une vierge effarouchée, ça c'était Steve ! Le soldat s'était d'ailleurs arrêté, indécis, mais Tony ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec sa meilleure technique, son bassin bougeant pour s'enfoncer de lui-même sur le doigt.

_Non mais ! Il croyait quoi le soldat !_

Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir le sourire de Steve sous ses lèvres, alors que sa main recommençait à le flatter. Le deuxième doigt passa avec un peu plus de difficulté, mais le troisième demanda bien plus d'efforts que Tony ne l'aurait cru. Il dût se concentrer sur la main qui lui donnait du plaisir, s'accrochant aux cheveux de Steve, alors qu'il retrouvait le chemin de son réacteur avec sa langue. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par trouver cela agréable. Étrange mais agréable. Il s'y était enfin habitué lorsque les doigts se retirèrent lui laissant une étrange sensation de vide. Tony s'entendit presque pousser un soupir de déception. Steve déposa un nouveau chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, ses mains parcourant ses cuisses fermes. Tony profita de ce moment de répit pour toucher le corps contre lui, semblant l'analyser. Mais il fut soudainement tiré par les cuisses, ramené au bord du plan de travail, alors que Steve se collait doucement à lui. C'est là que Tony remarqua que le soldat s'était lui aussi déshabillé. Merde, il savait y faire pour un vieux de 70 ans, il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais il paniqua aussitôt en voyant ce qui allait rentrer en lui. Il essaya de respirer calmement, mais il pouvait l'entendre à ses propres oreilles, il n'avait rien de calme. Mais Steve se contenta de le regarder, passant ses mains sur lui, essayant vainement de le rassurer, dans un vague massage sur le torse.

Tony grogna une nouvelle fois, s'asseyant, passant ses jambes autour du bassin de Steve pour s'assurer que le soldat ne prenne pas la poudre d'escampette. Il passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux, agrippant la tignasse blonde sans douceur, pour lui imposer un baiser impétueux, ainsi qu'un frottement de bassin qui fit rencontrer leurs deux sexes pour la première fois.

« Fais-le, putain ! », ordonna-t-il sans lâcher ses cheveux. « Tu crois que je vais attendre encore longtemps ?! »

Un bras possessif l'enserra aussitôt, alors qu'un nouveau baiser le laissa pantelant. Et bien voilà, Steve semblait avoir compris ce qu'il attendait, car il le sentit contre son entrée. Il s'enfonça doucement en lui, mais Tony serra fermement les dents. Bordel, ça faisait plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. Steve voulut encore s'arrêter, mais Tony prit ses fesses à pleines mains et l'obligea à le faire d'un seul coup. Très, très mauvaise idée. Bordel de merde, de… Il n'y avait pas de mots. Pour se venger, il mordit l'épaule du soldat sans aucun remords, faisant partager sa douleur.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. À la grande déception de l'ingénieur, le soldat ne semblait même pas affecté par sa morsure, au contraire, il se mit à lui caresser le dos en effectuant de grands cercles, avant de remonter à sa nuque pour aller caresser son visage, qu'il refusait de lui donner pour un baiser. Le bras se desserra autour de lui, pour se glisser jusqu'au sexe entre eux et essayer de le détendre. Il y arriva au bout d'un long moment. Ça et les baisers sur sa nuque. C'est Tony qui bougea le premier, faisant étrangement gémir le soldat, ce qui le fit pouffer de rire, bougeant un peu plus leur corps de concert. Steve se redressa, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette hilarité incongrue. Mais Tony le tira à lui, toujours à l'aide de ses cheveux pour se redresser.

« Allez Capitaine, vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour conquérir un tel corps ! », déclara-t-il d'une voix amusée, content de sa blague.

Steve haussa un sourcil étonné, mais finit lui aussi par sourire, avant de bouger dans un très lent va-et-vient. Tony ne l'interpréta pas de la même manière et resserra ses jambes pour l'attirer davantage contre lui, mais cette fois le soldat l'en empêcha en plaquant son bassin avec force sur la table, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Connard », gémit Tony en s'arquant vers lui, essayant désespérément de l'attirer alors que Steve lui prenait la main pour l'amener au-dessus de sa tête, le plaquant un peu plus.

Il commença à bouger, doucement, trop lentement pour que cela soit bon au goût de Tony qui en avait le souffle coupé. Il voulait plus bordel ! C'était simple à comprendre.

« Si tu n'accélères pas bientôt, je te jure que je vais t'émasculer », gronda-t-il, avant que sa bouche ne soit prise par la sienne.

Le soldat consentit enfin à sa demande, faisant gémir piteusement l'ingénieur sans qu'il n'arrive à se retenir. Pourtant, soudainement, il sentit Steve se crisper, s'arquer au fond de lui, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire un truc, une plainte reconnaissable entre toutes retentit à l'oreille de Tony qui papillonnait des yeux tellement il était surpris. Il leva sa main encore libre pour tapoter son dos.

« Tu déconnes là Capsicle ? Tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça ? », s'entendit-il dire, complètement sourd au souffle erratique à son oreille.

Non, Steve Rogers l'avait allumé, préparé, joué avec lui, pour finalement n'être qu'un putain d'éjaculateur précoce ! Mais dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? Réellement.

« Hé, je te parle ! », s'agaça-t-il quand aucune réponse ne vint.

Le soldat libéra enfin sa main pour se redresser sur ses deux bras, le surplombant de sa haute stature, pour le fixer avec un petit sourire.

_Et ça le fait rire, cet enfoiré !_

Il allait le bouffer cet abruti, le torturer dans les pires enfers, le découper à coup de laser, le labourer de coups et... Oh ! Oui, il avait oublié un tout petit détail. Même si Steve venait d'éjaculer, pas une seule fois il n'avait débandé et il venait de le prouver avec un puissant coup de reins rendu bien plus facile par le fluide made in USA. Tony le regarda les yeux ronds. Steeve avait été endormi pendant 70 ans et à son réveil, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se trouver quelqu'un, alors oui cela pouvait être normal qu'il ne tienne pas la longueur. Honnêtement, lui, après 70 ans, n'aurait même pas tenu les préliminaires. Mais franchement était-ce si grave s'il était capable de continuer ensuite ? Tony en tout cas, n'en eut rien à faire et s'accrocha aux mains autour de lui, pour imprimer un mouvement ample et passionné à son bassin. Steve se mordit la langue, encore sensible après son orgasme, et Tony espéra vraiment que Jarvis prenait une vidéo de ça, pour pouvoir garder cette image. Celui d'un Captain America, parangon de chasteté, les joues rougies par le plaisir, se mordant délicieusement la lèvre, alors qu'il le prenait. Oui, Tony voulait garder cette image, mais il oublia rapidement tout cela lorsque le soldat toucha sa prostate, envoyant une nuée d'étoiles devant ses yeux. Bordel, c'était merveilleux. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait avant ? C'était trop bon, et il ne pensa pas une seconde à cacher son plaisir, laissant des plaintes et des gémissements sulfureux franchir ses lèvres, qui furent bientôt avalées par celles de Steve.

Tony le serra contre lui, avec ses bras, ses jambes, sentant le plaisir monter comme une fusée qu'il n'avait pas envie de rater. Bordel, c'était presque mieux que de faire des recherches, que de voler pendant des heures… Il attrapa les fesses de Steve pour l'obliger à s'activer encore plus vite, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements dans un timing parfait. Il finit par serrer ses cuisses, sentant sa respiration se perdre, ses doigts de pied se crisper, avant de s'accrocher encore aux cheveux si blonds et si soyeux, pour l'attirer dans un baiser chaotique. Son sexe coincé entre leurs bassins ajoutait à ces sensations enivrantes. Ils se libérèrent tous les deux, grognant leur extase dans la bouche de l'autre.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Tony pour reprendre vraiment conscience et un peu de souffle. Au contraire de Steve qui retrouva son souffle en quelques secondes. Foutu sérum. Il rendit distraitement le baiser de Steve et grommela en le sentant se retirer. Il avait aimé, bordel, il venait de se faire prendre par un mec, et pas n'importe quel mec et il avait aimé. Ce fait le laissait dans une étonnante perplexité, qui cessa lorsqu'il sentit de grandes mains le tirer en avant pour le faire toucher terre et avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il était retourné, ventre contre la table fraîche, avec un soldat qui embrassait sa chute de reins.

« Ce n'était pas gentil de me mordre », chuchota Steve en faisant remonter sa langue tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Tony s'arqua une nouvelle fois, frissonnant déjà d'anticipation.

« Je suis un très mauvais garçon », ronronna-t-il en essayant d'affermir sa voix, se tortillant contre le sexe toujours érigé derrière lui.

Merde, cela ne redescendait peut-être pas. Cette simple pensée le remit lui-aussi d'attaque, alors qu'une légère claque sur la fesse le surprenait et le faisait japper d'une voix beaucoup trop féminine à son goût. Il réussit à se retourner pour lui jeter un regard noir, alors qu'il sentait le soldat glousser dans son dos.

« Je suis Captain America, il fallait que je sévisse », se justifia-t-il à son oreille avant de lécher son lobe.

Tony se força à la fermer pour une fois, pour éviter de dire un truc gênant comme « continue à me punir ». Non, il n'avait pas de tendance SM, mais savoir que Steve Rogers voulait le punir était aussi dérangeant qu'étrange. Mais il était foutrement curieux. Il abandonna aussitôt le fil de ses pensées quand Steve le pénétra d'un seul coup, lui coupant le souffle. Cette fois, le soldat n'attendit pas et le laboura à grands coups, faisant claquer leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Tony s'accrocha autant qu'il le put à la table, essayant de respirer dans les méandres du plaisir. Putain, dans cette position, Steve n'avait même pas besoin de chercher sa prostate et la frappait à chaque fois.

« Putain Steve », grogna-t-il, incapable de s'exprimer correctement.

Pour dire quoi ? Encore ? Plus fort ? Le bruit que faisait leurs peaux en s'entrechoquant sonnait déjà comme la pire des indécences, sans parler de leurs gémissements et soupirs. Mais Steve ne sembla pas d'accord, passant une main sous Tony pour venir le caresser avec envie, au même rythme que ses coups de reins. L'ingénieur eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place, et fut heureux d'être appuyé pour s'éviter de sombrer. Ses jambes ne l'auraient plus porté. Son bassin semblait bien être le seul à fonctionner encore correctement, dansant avec l'autre dans une synchronisation quasiment parfaite. La délivrance ne tarda pas pour les deux, les laissant une nouvelle fois à bout de souffle, Steve écrasant délicieusement Tony, lui caressant les côtes avec tendresse.

L'ingénieur réussit à se glisser sur le côté, s'extirpant de l'étreinte du soldat, pour venir se jeter sur le haut tabouret à côté d'eux, cherchant à retrouver son calme. Il porta son regard sur son désormais amant, encore légèrement essoufflé, à moitié couché sur le côté sur le plan de travail, les yeux fermés, ses cheveux emmêlés, dans un style qu'on aurait pu baptiser « je viens de me taper le meilleur mec de la terre ». Sa peau était rougie par l'effort, une fine couche de sueur la recouvrait et même ses bleus semblaient artistiques à cet instant.

« Merde, je pensais pas ça de toi », jura-t-il en fermant les yeux, s'avachissant complètement.

Oui, il pouvait dire adieu au pari qu'il avait fait avec Clint sur sa virginité. Merde, il n'arrivait même pas à retrouver une respiration normale. Il ne s'occupa même pas de Steve qui avait enfin rouvert les yeux pour le contempler à son tour. Ses yeux bleus regardèrent les cheveux défaits, il apprécia la respiration difficile, les quelques marques rouges qu'il avait laissées sur la peau, le réacteur brillant de mille feux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il serait si sensible à Tony. Le torse de l'ingénieur se soulevait rapidement pour essayer de retrouver une respiration normale, faisant onduler les discrètes tablettes de chocolat, ou son propre sperme finissait de s'écouler.

Tony rouvrit les yeux et vit ce que Steve regardait. Ouais, le sexe ente gars était plus sale qu'avec une femme. Étrange qu'il n'y ait pas pensé. Il allait passer une main sur son torse pour l'essuyer mais la main du soldat l'arrêta aussitôt, se redressant dans le même geste. L'ingénieur le dévisagea, étonné, avant que son regard ne soit attiré vers le bas, et qu'il ne s'étouffe presque en voyant le soldat déjà prêt pour un nouveau round. Bordel, mais il était humain, ce mec ?!

« Ça ne redescend jamais ou quoi ? », s'écria-t-il, alors que Steve se rapprochait de lui.

« Sérum », murmura-t-il simplement comme une évidence, avant de se pencher vers lui.

Tony le vit faire comme au ralenti, sans être capable de l'arrêter. Il vit parfaitement le soldat se lécher les lèvres comme s'il était devant quelque chose d'alléchant, puis sa langue sortit pour venir se poser sur sa peau et y glisser pour laper un peu de son fluide avant de le savourer avec gourmandise.

_Oh-mon-Dieu…_

L'oxygène que Tony recherchait tellement lui manqua de nouveau, l'air ne trouvant plus le chemin de ses poumons. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et pourtant il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Car Steve entreprit de le nettoyer consciencieusement, s'offrant même un tour autour du réacteur pour le plaisir, avant de redescendre sur son ventre. Il en aurait bandé s'il avait pu. Oui, lui n'était pas shooté au sérum. Juste un être humain de base qui après deux orgasmes avait un peu de mal à assurer. Mais cela ne dérangea pas un instant le soldat qui continua son nettoyage avec douceur, sous le regard effaré de Tony qui écarquilla littéralement les yeux lorsque Steve s'agenouilla devant lui avant de poser la langue sur son pénis.

_L'apocalypse était pour demain, c'était certain. Ils étaient tous condamnés. Steve Rogers allait lui faire une pipe._

Les grandes mains écartèrent ses cuisses, pour s'approcher un peu plus, et prendre le sexe en main, avant de commencer à le lécher lentement. Ce n'était même plus sensuel là, c'était carrément pornographique. Et avant que Tony ait pu se faire à l'idée, il fut englouti entièrement dans une bouche chaude et humide, et une langue fit aussitôt agilement le tour de sa verge. Le plus long soupir d'extase que la terre ait jamais connu franchit les lèvres de l'ingénieur.

_Nous allons tous crever dans d'horribles souffrances. Steve Rogers lui faisait une putain de pipe, digne des meilleures qu'il ait connues._

Tony s'affaissa un peu plus, essayant de s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans cette caverne aux merveilles, tout en passant une main sur la nuque de Steve. Il le caressa délicatement, comme pour le recomposer de ses si extraordinaires attentions. Une plainte se répercuta dans la gorge qui l'accueillait, le faisant délicieusement vibrer pendant les nombreux va-et-vient, et il fut de nouveau dur. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour regarder son amant et il remarqua enfin que Steve se caressait dans le même temps. Il s'écarta brusquement de la bouche, le regrettant presque aussitôt en sentant le froid mordre la chair sensible, avant de relever maladroitement le soldat.

« Prends-moi. Maintenant », ordonna-t-il avant de prendre sa bouche.

Il goûta sans le vouloir sa propre saveur, avant que Steve ne le prenne à nouveau, s'activant avec frénésie en lui, ravageant sa bouche et chaque pouce de son corps. Steve avait passé ses mains sous ses fesses, les massant fermement en les écartant, essayant de s'y enfoncer encore plus. Et il y arrivait, ce con. C'était trop bon. Divin même. Ils étaient vraiment compatibles, putain. Par contre le tabouret n'apprécia pas du tout le traitement infligé par leur étreinte passionnée, et il céda rapidement sous leur poids. Ils ne durent leur survie qu'au réflexe du soldat, qui se rattrapa comme il put au comptoir pour finir à genoux, et finalement s'allonger au sol. Tony frissonna au contact du carrelage froid dans son dos, mais se blottit simplement contre le corps brûlant du soldat, jouant toujours avec sa langue qu'il avait appris à découvrir et à laquelle il pensait déjà à vouer un culte. L'extase les emporta de nouveau dans un tourbillon de halètements, Tony mordant même légèrement la lèvre de Steve, les laissant sans force à même le sol.

Tous les deux allongés sur le dos, Steve, les yeux cachés par son bras, commençait déjà à retrouver ses esprits, alors que Tony fixait le plafond comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Et c'était peut-être le cas en fait.

« Le sérum alors, hum ? », souffla-t-il quand il le put enfin, la voix légèrement enrouée.

Un couinement lamentable lui répondit.

« Je vous ai connu plus bavard, Monsieur Rogers », se moqua-t-il aussitôt avant de lui adresser un sourire mauvais. « Et votre langue bien plus habile. »

Le concerné lui envoya une tape légère de la main, restant caché sous l'autre, mais Tony pouvait le voir rougir jusqu'au cou.

« C'est le sérum », finit-il par murmurer. « Il amplifie tout. Le bien, le mal… Et l'excitation sexuelle. »

« Oh. »

Alors voilà pourquoi Steve ne pouvait pas se permettre une relation un peu plus poussée ? Incapable de résister à la tentation.

« C'est pour ça que cela ne redescendait pas ? »

« Tony », pleurnicha Steve en se recroquevillant légèrement de honte, toujours caché sous son bras.

Il finit par soupirer avant de se décider à lui répondre.

« Je l'ai découvert assez rapidement. Visiblement personne n'avait pensé à ça. Je peux à peine me retenir quand cela commence. Et surtout je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je ne peux pas imposer ça à quelqu'un. »

Tony en resta bouche bée. L'entrain avec lequel Steve l'avait fait sien, il était évident que toutes les femmes ne pouvaient pas supporter pareil traitement… D'ailleurs en pensant à ça.

« Tu sembles étrangement bien t'y connaitre en sexe entre hommes, pour un Monsieur Pureté. »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres à peine découvertes du soldat.

« Mon ami Bucky. On était colocataires, et il était gay. J'ai assisté à des choses que je n'aurais pas dû voir. Une fois, suite à diversmalentendus, j'ai dû rester dans un placard pendant qu'il… »

« Qu'il baisait comme un malade ? », proposa Tony, hilare.

Un gémissement gêné lui confirma la chose.

« Et ça t'a fait quoi ? », demanda aussitôt l'ingénieur en se tournant vers lui.

« Non, Tony, ce n'est pas une bonne idée », souffla aussitôt le soldat, la voix plus rauque. « Je ne suis pas encore calmé. »

« Tu déconnes là ? », s'écria Tony en baissant aussitôt le regard.

Non le sexe de Steve était pour l'instant au repos, reposant contre sa cuisse ferme, mais semblait étonnamment rouge, comme s'il hésitait à se lever ou non. Non, sérieux, ce n'était pas normal ça.

« Je n'ai besoin que d'une simple stimulation quand je suis lancé », avoua piteusement le soldat.

« Une stimulation ? »

« Oui, tu m'as caressé la nuque au début. C'est endroit sensible et érotique pour moi. »

« Merde, il ne te faut pas grand-chose. Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, une fois n'est jamais suffisante. Plus la stimulation visuelle. »

« Éclaire ma lanterne, je te prie. »

« Te voir alangui sous moi a été suffisant, puis là sur cette chaise, recouvert de… »

Tony sourit en l'écoutant. Après tout ce qu'il venait de faire, le capitaine n'était même pas capable de dire baiser ou sperme, c'était presque mignon.

« En gros, je suis un appel à la débauche. Je le savais déjà, tu sais… », déclara-t-il amusé, avant de se lever enfin.

Il grimaça en sentant la douleur dans tout son bassin, mais il prit sur lui, et contourna Steve toujours au sol, pour aller au frigo à deux mètres d'eux. Bordel, il avait une de ses soifs. Il ne vit pas les yeux du capitaine s'ouvrir enfin pour le contempler. Tony ouvrit le frigo et se pencha légèrement en avant pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et grimaça aussitôt en sentant quelque chose couler entre ses jambes. C'était encore une situation inédite, et pas franchement agréable. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère, ayant trop soif, et ouvrit la bouteille pour se désaltérer enfin. Il en but presque la moitié, restant dans le froid de la porte qui lui fit du bien, avant de la refermer. Il se pencha pour la ranger à nouveau, mais un corps se colla soudainement au sien. Un corps terriblement chaud, et excité.

Merde, Steve n'avait pas raté son petit manège visiblement, et voir sa propre semence couler sur lui, son cul le narguant presque, avait suffi à ramener Mini Capitaine au sommet de sa forme. Tony lâcha maladroitement la bouteille alors qu'il était tiré en arrière.

« Ah non, non. Là, je n'en peux plus Steve ! », s'écria-t-il avec virulence, essayant de s'accrocher à la porte du frigo.

Mais le soldat réussit à la fermer et plaqua le corps frais dessus. Il le retourna pour prendre sa bouche délicatement, mais Tony détourna aussitôt la tête, l'air féroce.

« J'ai dit non Capitaine. Je vais être incapable de m'asseoir demain ! Bordel, j'ai pas de super sérum moi. »

Les narines de Steve frémirent sans s'offusquer des paroles de l'ingénieur. Il posa simplement le bout de ses doigts sur le corps offert, l'effleurant subtilement, faisant frissonner Tony, sa peau rendue sensible par le froid. Les mains firent un premier aller-retour sur le torse, Tony protestant toujours, avant de s'arrêter sur les tétons durs comme la pierre, le faisant gronder.

« Arrête bordel ! »

Tony voulut repousser ces mains, mais un bassin se pressa contre le sien et une main prit les siennes pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête. Au grand agacement de l'ingénieur, Steve semblait imperturbable, concentré sur sa tâche, le touchant à peine de la main, comme une plume voletant contre lui. Elle fit le tour de son réacteur, puis de son ventre, décrivit une élégante arabesque sur sa hanche, pour remonter sur ses côtes. Merde. Tony ne put s'empêcher d'aimer ça.

Les doigts remontèrent jusqu'à sa gorge, alors que sa résolution commençait déjà à fléchir. Ils agrippèrent fermement son menton pour lui imposer un baiser farouche, le laissant étrangement insatisfait, avant de retourner à son torse. Un ongle érafla volontairement un téton, puis descendit de nouveau. Steve décolla son bassin et Tony ne bougea pas cette fois, laissant les doigts caresser ses cuisses en remontant doucement. Merde. Il était trop doué. Ou alors Tony était un véritable obsédé. Ou les deux.

La cuisse s'éleva en même temps que la main, comme si elle était attachée par des fils invisibles, et vint encercler la taille du soldat. Ouais, Tony était faible. Mais franchement, depuis quand refusait-il du sexe ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était épuisé, qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps, qu'il l'avait déjà fait trois fois, qu'il devait obligatoirement refuser, non ? Oh, mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens. Mais finalement cela n'eut plus d'importance lorsque Steve lâcha ses mains, permettant à Tony de prendre appui sur ses épaules pour crocheter ses jambes à sa taille et commencer à onduler contre lui dans un baiser sulfureux. Steve le plaqua brutalement contre le frigo et ce fut reparti pour un tour. Toujours sans douceur, mais sans pour autant faire mal, leurs bouches ne se quittant pas un instant.

Pourtant, au moment de l'orgasme, les forces de Steve montrèrent ENFIN un signe de faiblesse, et ils glissèrent tous les deux au sol, simplement soutenus par la porte du frigo. Tony l'embrassa doucement, étrangement bien niché dans les bras du soldat et caressa son visage. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il ne laissait personne l'approcher réellement. Alors bien sûr, il devait y avoir de la timidité là-dessous mais, honnêtement, peu de personnes pouvaient tenir la distance, et c'était un habitué de la chose qui parlait.

Ses mains caressèrent les pommettes hautes avec une certaine fascination, avant de passer sur les yeux fermés. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser innocent sur les lèvres gonflées par leur baiser, où leurs dents s'étaient parfois entrechoquées. Le soldat semblait lui aussi alangui, dans la douce torpeur post-orgasmique. Il se sentait presque désolé pour lui. Steve n'avait pas vraiment fait vœu d'abstinence par choix, mais par nécessité et considération pour les autres.

Ses doigts s'aventurèrent de nouveau dans les cheveux si doux auxquels il s'était accroché précédemment et il sourit faiblement, pour descendre à sa nuque dans un geste doux et réconfortant, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de la portée de ses actes. Bordel, c'était une simple caresse. Unique et simple. Sans arrière-pensée. Mais bordel, il sentait déjà le sexe toujours en lui réagir, ce qui le paniqua véritablement. Merde, Steve n'avait pas dit qu'il était sensible de la nuque ? Il était con ou quoi ?

Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsque des pupilles dilatées se posèrent sur lui et qu'une bouche voulut le prendre. Il ne réfléchit même pas, et se glissa sur le côté pour prendre la fuite. Non, il n'était pas partisan de la fuite, lui le fonceur tête baissée, mais parfois, il y avait des moment ou c'était nécessaire. Question de survie.

Mais sérieusement, il pensait vraiment réussir à s'échapper face à un soldat surentraîné, shooté au super sérum et en plein crise de boulimie aiguë de sexe ? Il n'arriva même pas à se relever, plaqué durement au sol.

« Steve, arrête. Tu vas me tuer, bordel ! »

Il essaya de ramper malgré tout, mais cela semblait exciter d'avantage son amant qui lui saisit les bras, le tirant en arrière, pour s'enfoncer en lui sans ménagement sans se soucier de ses couinements pitoyables. Et voilà à quoi Tony en était réduit. On était en train de le baiser au milieu de sa cuisine, à même le sol, lui à quatre pattes, criant grâce. Il n'arrivait même pas en vouloir à Steve, non. C'était trop bon pour qu'il se plaigne réellement. Et franchement mourir de trop de sexe, ce serait grandiose non ? Bon ok, cela n'avait pas le charme de mourir dans son armure, en faisant exploser la moitié des gens autour de lui dans un grand feu de joie, mais putain cela pourrait être fichtrement bon. L'orgasme semblait plus fort à chaque fois, dévastant tous leur sens, les laissant sans énergie. Tony se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol, hors d'haleine, comme le soldat à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais eu autant sommeil de sa vie. Oh, oui, dormir…

« Dis-moi que c'est fini », réussit-il à articuler entre deux souffles erratiques.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Quoi ? », coassa Tony en se redressant avec difficulté sur un coude, pour le voir gêné et rougissant. « Attends, tu as bien dû le faire avant pour savoir, non ? »

« Oui. Avec Peggy », avoua-t-il en détournant le regard.

« Et comment ça s'est arrêté ? »

La réponse sembla mettre un temps infini à arriver.

« J'ai réussi à m'arrêter quand elle s'est évanouie. »

Oh putain de bordel de merde. Et s'il simulait maintenant, tout de suite, ce n'était pas si difficile de tomber dans les pommes, non ? Mais le regard paniqué, affolé du grand blond l'en dissuada. Les mots de Steve lui revinrent soudainement en tête. Non, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait provoqué. Le soldat l'avait repoussé pour une bonne raison. C'était sa faute à lui s'il était dans cette situation. Et visiblement c'était aussi à lui de trouver une solution pour se sortir de ça.

« Monsieur Banner vient d'entrer dans le bâtiment, messieurs », souffla soudainement la voix robotique de Jarvis.

Oh, comme il était fier à ce moment de son intelligence artificielle. Mais au vu des yeux écarquillés de Steve, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait. C'est vrai qu'ils devraient peut-être se rhabiller, non ? Visiblement oui, puisque Steve sauta presque sur ses pieds, et Tony le maudit pour ça. Il était si fatigué. Mais bon, au moins, l'arrivée de Bruce les avait débarrassés d'un problème. Le soldat semblait calmé. Du moins en apparence. Tony se fit violence pour se lever et se reçut son pantalon en plein visage.

« Hé ! », s'insurgea-t-il en l'attrapant, jetant un regard noir à Steve, mais ce dernier avait déjà enfilé le sien et en faisait de même avec son tee-shirt.

Son tee-shirt ? Il était ou celui-là quand il était entré dans le cuisine ? Il ne pouvait pas se pointer avant ? Il était sûr que, s'il avait été là, ils n'auraient pas fini dans une telle situation. Et il aurait loupé la meilleure baise de sa vie. Ouais, bon… Il se décida enfin à passer son pantalon, et le referma pendant que Steve redressait le tabouret et lui lançait aussi son tee-shirt.

« J'y vais », déclara-t-il, complètement apeuré à l'idée de se faire choper.

Il était vrai que cela devait être une première pour lui, ricana intérieurement Tony en enfilant enfin son dernier vêtement avec difficulté. Dieu qu'il était fatigué. Il regarda le soldat s'enfuir vers la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même et le Docteur Banner qui était rentré plutôt que prévu se retrouva nez-à-nez avec lui. Le capitaine rougit aussitôt, mais moins que Tony ne l'aurait pensé, et adressa un sourire coupable au docteur.

« Bonjour Bruce. Je suis désolé, je dois y aller », bafouilla-t-il en le contournant. « Une affaire urgente à régler », ajouta-t-il avant de s'enfuir presque en courant mais Tony avait pu voir un renflement suspect au niveau de son entrejambe, et il dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner bêtement.

« Heu d'accord. Au revoir », hésita Bruce, en s'avançant d'un pas, avant de s'arrêter et de contempler Tony. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Tony s'appuya un moment sur le tabouret, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ? Bruce sourit poliment, mais pencha la tête sur le côté, absolument pas dupe.

« Tu as encore fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, j'ai fait une super révolution sur mon armure. Mais je te montrerai demain. Il faut que je dorme. À plus. »

Tony dût faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas grimacer en traversant la cuisine et continuer à faire bonne figure. Il n'était pas stupide, Banner devait se douter de quelque chose, mais il n'était pas question qu'il pense qu'il avait joué la femme. Et qu'il avait aimé ça. Il était à un mètre de la porte lorsque la voix de Bruce s'éleva, le coupant dans sa retraite.

« J'aurais besoin de toi. On se retrouve demain au laboratoire ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Tony, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de conneries ? »

« Voyons, tu me connais. »

Le regard que lui lança Bruce le fit accélérer et il disparut à son tour dans le couloir. Bruce soupira, prenant le temps d'enlever ses lunettes, les essuyant sur sa chemise froissée, avant de les remettre. Non, il n'avait pas remarqué leurs tenues débraillées, leur joues rouges, leurs cheveux ébouriffés, et s'il faisait un effort, il pouvait presque ignorer l'odeur âcre du sexe. Oui, il n'avait qu'à faire un effort. Il prit sur lui, il voulait juste sa tisane et aller dormir lui aussi. Il se contenta donc de traverser la cuisine pour aller mettre la bouilloire à chauffer. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder par pur réflexe, et aperçut plusieurs substances au sol, le faisant se figer malgré son flegme habituel. Il leva finalement les yeux et tomba sur un boxer abandonné à même le sol, contre le plan de travail et posa son regard dessus, pour apercevoir les mêmes traces qu'au sol.

Ok, c'en était trop pour lui.

« Jarvis. »

« Oui, Docteur Banner ? »

« Aère la pièce, et fais un ménage complet de la cuisine, tu veux bien ? »

« Avec plaisir, monsieur. »

Bruce éteignit aussitôt la bouilloire et sortit sans avoir pris son thé. Oui, il pouvait feindre, mais il ne fallait pas pousser. Il était fatigué, mais il y avait un moment où la vérité semblait s'imposer d'elle-même. Et il ne voulait pas la voir, ne voulait pas savoir. Alors il sortit simplement et pour une fois alla dormir sans sa tasse d'infusion préférée. Demain était un autre jour.

**oOo.**

Lorsque Tony reprit conscience dans son grand lit, encore habillé, il eut l'étrange impression de flotter, ayant beaucoup trop dormi. La seconde d'après, il gémit pitoyablement dans son oreiller en sentant ses reins et ses fesses complètement en compote. Oui, il était dur d'ignorer la vérité dans ces conditions. Il soupira avant de jeter un regard sur la table de nuit vers le réveil, il avait dormi presque onze heures. Inimaginable pour lui, qui ne dépassait jamais les cinq heures de sommeil. Oui, mais d'habitude, il ne se faisait pas baiser à mort par le petit chéri de l'Amérique. Ok, il était trop tôt, ou du moins, il n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour avoir cette conversation avec lui-même. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de demander quelque chose.

« Jarvis, est-ce que le capitaine est réveillé ? »

« Oui, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, monsieur. Il a demandé de vos nouvelles plusieurs fois. Après votre altercation dans la cuisine, il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour détruire plusieurs sacs de sable avant de tomber de sommeil. Dès son réveil, il est retourné à la salle d'entraînement. »

Foutu sérum, c'était vraiment injuste. Steve semblait à peine fatigué, alors que le trajet jusqu'à sa salle de bain fut un véritable chemin de croix pour lui.

« Ok, Jarvis. Moins de détails la prochaine fois. Mets la musique. »

À peine sa phrase terminée, la compilation d'AC/DC se mettait en route pour sa plus grande joie. Il se déshabilla rapidement, à peine étonné de ne plus avoir de boxer, et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude avec bonheur, effaçant enfin la sensation désagréable que quelque chose coulait entre ses fesses. Ouais, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Steve l'ait loupé de ce côté-là… Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en se disant que les petits spermatozoïdes devaient être déçus de ne pas se retrouver dans un endroit plus féminin, après 70 ans de sommeil. Il repoussa Steve de ses pensées pour se savonner et ses muscles se détendirent considérablement. Il finit par sortir après sa longue douche, pour s'habiller d'un jean et d'un simple tee-shirt, ne se séchant même pas les cheveux, et descendit aussitôt à son laboratoire, avec une démarche presque assurée.

Non, il ne fuyait pas vraiment le capitaine. Non, vraiment, il était toujours au laboratoire en général…. Même dans sa tête, cela ressemblait à un mensonge et c'était mauvais signe. Pris à son propre piège, comme qui dirait. Bordel, c'était un peu comme si le monde s'effondrait. Steve Rogers était la perfection incarnée, il était le bien. Et cela le secouait car il l'idéalisait depuis tout petit, son père lui parlant constamment de lui. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses fesses à damner un dieu, ou de sa putain de langue agile et douée pour les fellations. Ok, son père ne devait pas être au courant de ça, non ?

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et franchit la porte du labo, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage, mais il se figea en voyant Bruce à une table, en blouse, déjà en train de travailler. Merde. Il ne voulait voir personne, lui.

« Ah, Tony, tu tombes bien, j'ai des choses à te dire », déclara le médecin en lui adressant un sourire accueillant. « J'ai besoin de toi pour finir mes analyses sur les échantillons du SHIELD. »

« Ah. »

Bruce allait poursuivre, mais il s'arrêta en voyant la tête de l'ingénieur.

« Tout va bien ? »

Cela secoua aussitôt l'ingénieur qui vint près de la table, pour s'y appuyer d'une main.

« Oui, oui, je t'écoute Bruce. »

« Ok, alors, je suis rentré plutôt pour utiliser ton matériel, car j'ai trouvé des morceaux des dernières créatures de Doom et … »

Tony avait déjà décroché, regardant la table d'un œil vide. Steve aurait pu le prendre aussi ici, là, au milieu de son foutoir qu'il affectionnait tant. Oui, il aurait aimé ça, réalisa-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Pepper était partie depuis déjà plusieurs mois, ne supportant plus tout ce qui concernait les Avengers. Iron man, elle pouvait gérer, mais tous les Avengers, c'était trop pour elle. Et elle avait toujours refusé de le faire ici, car c'était trop sale. Il était sûr que cela ne dérangerait pas le soldat. En même temps, peu de choses semblaient déranger Steve quand il était lancé.

Alors oui, sur cette table, ou dans une cuisine s'était pareil, non ? Un sourire indécent dût apparaître sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir malaxer avec joie les fesses si fermes et si parfaites pour le reste de l'éternité.

« Tony ! », cria soudainement la voix du docteur, le faisant presque sursauter.

« Quoi ?! », s'agaça-t-il, lui jetant un regard noir, gêné d'avoir été idérangé en plein fantasme.

« Tu fais une tête qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

« Désolé, je suis fatigué. »

« Cela a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

Tony releva les yeux vers lui, avec un petit sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. De quoi Banner parlait-il ? Jusqu'à quel point avait-il deviné ? Non, parce que Bruce savait toujours tout. C'était à la fois fascinant et agaçant. Fascinant quand cela concernait les autres, agaçant quand ça tombait sur lui.

« Tu veux vraiment parler de ça, Bruce ? »

« Non. »

« Ah Bruce… Si seulement tu savais. »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« Je voulais uniquement m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Si tu savais… »

Oui, il avait pris un pied d'enfer avec le plus innocent de leur équipe. Ou plutôt, il avait réveillé le grand méchant loup. Tout ça pour une curiosité scientifique à deux balles… Mais Tony se redressa soudainement. Attendez ?! Sa curiosité c'était juste de voir les fesses de Steve et de se glisser entre elles. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, il n'avait même pas assouvi sa putain de lubie ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il jeta un regard noir à Bruce, qui recula d'un pas, ne comprenant pas le changement de comportement si subit.

« Tu sais quoi Bruce ?! Je n'ai jamais laissé une curiosité scientifique sans réponse. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. »

« Heu… D'accord. »

« Je suis le plus grand génie que la terre ait connu, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais me faire avoir ».

« Si tu le dis. »

Tony tapa aussitôt sur la table pour sceller ses paroles.

« Je te vois plus tard pour ton histoire sur Doom. J'ai quelque chose à régler pour l'instant », déclara-t-il en prenant la direction de la sortie.

« Apparemment », murmura Bruce avant de soupirer.

Oui, Tony allait avoir des réponses à ses questions, et il était prêt à y mettre du sien, corps et âme pour les avoir. Merde, il était le grand Anthony Stark. Aucun mystère ne lui résistait et encore moins quelqu'un.

« Jarvis, ou est le capitaine ?! », demanda-t-il une fois dans l'ascenseur.

« Dans le garage, Monsieur. »

Bien, il allait avoir une longue conversation avec Monsieur Steve Rogers, bien décidé à avoir ce qu'il voulait, et à lui faire compter à son tour toutes les étoiles du drapeau américain comme lui l'avait fait pour lui…

Fin?

**Alors c'était comment? Trop long? Je lâche le clavier ou pas? Suite or not suite? Une petite reviews? Même juste avec un seul mot ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Je rajoute une petite note ici, car vous êtes beaucoup à l'avoir mis en suivit. Sachez que je suis très toucher par votre engouement presque indécent pour mon OS. *o* J'ai donc, après avoir rougit de plaisir, reprit mon clavier et commencer une suite. Cela devait être un nouvel OS, mais je me suis laisser emporter et cela sera donc une petite fic. C'est bien, non ?. Cela sera plus simple pour moi et mon travail, et mon autre fic que j'ai du délaisser pour écrire ça. Le nom de la suite : « La vengeance peut parfois être un plat qui se mange chaud et citronné ». Sa vous inspire ? p J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que cet OS. Je croise les doigts. J'espère que mon Steve vous plaira toujours autant, et gardera le feu du stony haut et loin. Le chemin de la dépravation est toujours là.

Franchement je ne pensais pas qu'il plairait autant. Vous êtes tous fantastique! Merci de croire en moi. C'est vraiment merveilleux comme sensation.

J'espère donc vous revoir bientôt. Merci encore.

Bisounours tout plein de reconnaissance.


End file.
